herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
is a game feature that was introduced on January 16, 2013 that allows your Folk to track game progress in a new way by collecting achievements. There were originally 68 achievements, and an additional 12 were added in the February 7th update making a total of 80 achievements. The July 31, 2013 update brought the total up to 137 available achievements. The August 16, 2013 update increased the total to 138. The latest release on October 17, 2013 brought the total up to 144 achievements for older players - but it only shows 129 because of changes to quest achievements. Achievements appear in your Almanac and are broken down into several major categories. Each item will show up with a grey background if you have not earned them yet. Once earned, you will get an award notification and the achievement will show a white background with an image. Achievements List Collecting Bushwhacker.png|link=Bushwhacker Pretty in Pink.JPG|link=Pretty in Pink Blossoming beauty.png|link=Blossoming Beauty Lepidopterist.png|link=Lepidopterist Tickle_My_Fancy.png|link=Tickle My Fancy Manic_Miner.png|link=Manic Miner The butterfly lovers.png|link=The Butterfly Lovers FeelingFruity.png|link=Feeling Fruity Shear_Barberism.png|link=Shear Barberism Lumberjack.png|link=Lumberjack Cooking Keep Away From Bluto.JPG|link=Keep Away From Bluto Oil Be Good.JPG|link=Oil Be Good MakinBacon.png|link=Makin Bacon Self_Raising_Plougher.png|link=Self Raising Plougher Hiccup!.png|link=Hiccup! BBQuest.JPG|link=BBQuest Flour Power.JPG|link=Flour Power I Scream for Ice Cream.JPG|link=I Scream for Ice Cream Ain't that Sweet.JPG|link=Ain't that Sweet The Finer Things.JPG|link=The Finer Things Crafting MasterOfDisguise.png|link=Master of Disguise Come_on_baby_light_my_fire.png|link= Come On Baby Light My Fire The_Folk_who_stare_at_goats.png|link=The Folk Who Stare At Goats Youre_a_corker.png|link=You're A Corker Why_Wont_They_Just_Dye.png|link=Why Wont They Just Dye? Basics Crafting.JPG|link=Basics: Crafting Hooked.JPG|link=Hooked Shiny_Things.png|link=Shiny Things Lures for sure!.JPG|link=Lures for sure! They give you wings.png|link=They give you wings Sticky and Hidden.JPG|link=Sticky and Hidden Exploring The_Proclaimer.png|link=The Proclaimer Frequent_Flyer.png|link=Frequent Flyer Around_The_World.png|link=Around The World To_the_Moon.png|link=To the Moon Trailblazer.png|link=Trailblazer Jounery to the East Achievement.png|link=Journey to the East Spot_Popper.png|link=Spot Popper Beam_Me_Up.png|link=Beam Me Up Teleportastic.JPG|link=Teleportastic I see spots.png|link=I See Spots Peripatetic.png|link=Peripatetic Farming Animals2by2.png|link=The Animals go in 2 by 2 Farming_Fanatic.png|link=Farming Fanatic Top of the Crops.JPG|link=Top of the Crops Fortune_Seeker.png|link=Fortune Seeker Vampires_Bane.png|link=Vampire's Bane Greengrocer.JPG|link=Greengrocer C is for Crops.JPG|link=C is for Crops Peter Piper picked a pepper.JPG|link=Peter Piper picked a pepper Fishing Tackle-master.png|link=Tackle Master Bigger fish to stir-fry.png|link=Bigger fish to stir-fry Whats_the_catch.png|link=What's the Catch? Codfather.png|link=Codfather Just for the Halibut!.JPG|link=Just for the Halibut! Plenty_of_fish_in_the_sea.png|link=Plenty of Fish in the Sea 99_problems.png|link=99 Problems But a Fish Ain't One Deadlist_catch.png|link=Deadliest Catch Deep_Sea_Fisherman.png|link=Deep Sea Fisherman Tide and Seek.JPG|link=Tide and Seek Homestead Cribs.png|link=Cribs Shimeringbotanica.png|link=The Shimmering Botanica Quests Liaising with Li Chang.png|link=Liaising with Li Chang Achievement Florence and the Machinist.png|link=Florence and the Machinist Achievement Words_of_warning_achievement.png|link=Words of Warning Achievement The bearkeeper.png|link=The Bearkeeper Achievement A_cheesy_reconciliation_achievement.png|link=A cheesy reconciliation Achievement Master chef.png|link=Master Chef Achievement Sunny_side_up_achievement.png|link=Sunny Side Up Achievement Moustachios_flour_achievement.png|link=Moustachio's Flour Achievement A-cold-sahara-night-achievement.png|link=A Cold Sahara Night Achievement Rock_Lobsterator_achievement.png|link=Rock Lobsterator Achievement A_bit_cagey_achievement.png|link=A bit cagey Achievement The great egg hunt achievement.png|link=The Great Egg Hunt Achievement The florentine guard achievement.png|link=The Florentine Guard Achievement The_Guardian_of_Guernsey_achievement.png|link=The Guardian of Guernsey Achievement ACHIEVEMENT-1-.png|link=Habitual Line Stepper Achievement High Society.JPG|link=High Society Achievement Fish & Meatballs.png|link=Fish & Meatballs Achievement Master_of_Vegetables.png|link=Master Of Vegetables Achievement Meng the terrible achievement.png|link=Meng the Terrible Achievement Escort expedition achievement.png|link=Escort Expedition Achievement Neville's legacy.png|link=Neville's Legacy Achievement Spice Spice Baby Achievement.png|link=Spice Spice Baby Achievement Around_the_campfire_achievement.png|link=Around the campfire Achievement Whats in a name.png|link=What's In a Name? All-for-one-and-one-for-all.png|link=All for one and one for all! Achievement Begrudging-admittance-achievement.png|link=Begrudging Admittance Achievement Engineering_Education.png|link=Engineering Education Achievement Expecting_Expeditions.png|link=Expecting Expeditions Achievement Guardian of stonehenge achievement.png|link=Guardian of Stonehenge Achievement Merfolk_Mysteries.png|link=Merfolk Mysteries Achievement The_Ambassadors_party.png|link=The Ambassadors' Party Achievement Settled_In_achievement.png|link=Trapper Training Achievement Trapping These badges are earned for Trapping monsters: Air-o-dynamic.png|link=Air-o-dynamic Full_of_Hot_Air.png|link=Full of Hot Air Alls_Air_in_love_and_war.png|link=All's Air in Love and War Up in the Air.png|link=Up in the Air Dragon_Catcher.png|link=Dragon Catcher Dragon_Scholar.png|link=Dragon Scholar Dragon_Expert.png|link=Dragon Expert Master_of_Dragons.png|link=Master of Dragons They_Might_Be_Giants.png|link=They Might Be Giants No_Problem_Too_large.png|link=No Problem Too Large The_harder_they_fall.png|link=The Harder They Fall The_Big_Leagues.png|link=The Big Leagues Giant_Slayer.png|link=Giant Slayer Beastly.png|link=Beastly What_a_beast.png|link=What a Beast! The beastmaster.png|link=The Beastmaster Last_but_not_beast.png|link=Last but not Beast Little jack, little queen, little king.png|link=Little Jack, Little Queen, Little King Beginner_Trapper.png|link=Beginner Trapper Jack be nimble.png|link=Jack be nimble Jack be swift.png|link=Jack be swift Hbm-nimble300-achievement.png|link=Jack jump over the candlestick Nimble souls.png|link=Nimble Souls Pebbledash.png|link=Pebbledash Cobbled together.png|link=Cobbled together How boulder of you.png|link=How boulder of you At the top of your clast.png|link=At the top of your clast Selkie_Smooth.png|link=Selkie Smooth Who Ya Gonna Call.png|link=Who Ya Gonna Call? Don't Cross The Streams.png|link=Don't Cross The Streams... He Slimed Me!.png|link=He Slimed Me! I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost!.png|link=I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost! Aqua.png|link=Aqua Going Swimmingly.JPG|link=Going Swimmingly Nobody Does it Wetter.JPG|link=Nobody Does it Wetter Water Lot of Monsters.png|link=Water Lot of Monsters Making_A_Splash.png|link=Making A Splash Wishing Bronze_Medalist.png|link=Bronze Medalist Gold Medalist.png|link=Gold Medalist Make_a_wish_or_ten.png|link=Make a Wish... or Ten Nifty_Fifty.png|link=Nifty Fifty 99_Problems_but_a_wish_aint_one.png|link=99 Problems But a Wish Ain't One Wish-tastic!.png|link=Wish-tastic! Wish-tacular!.png|link=Wish-tacular! Wished Up.png|link=Wished Up Silver_Medalist.png|link=Silver Medalist I Wish My Hands Of You.png|link=I Wish My Hands Of You Wish-le Down The Wind.png|link=Wish-le Down The Wind Wish Your Mouth Out With Soap.png|link=Wish Your Mouth Out With Soap Wished Out.png|link=Wished Out Category:Content Category:Achievement